


Partager

by sylvermyth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth
Summary: If anything, it was a sign of trust that Victor left Makkachin in the care of the Katsuki family.
In the care of Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my trend of French titles because why tf not. Episode 8 gave me feels and I am a dog person and we all know snuggles are the best with puppies.

Yuuri let out a contented sigh as he stepped out of the bathroom. He often took it for granted, having lived at an onsen all of his life, but there was nothing quite like a soak in the hot water after a long day of training. He scrubbed at his hair with a towel as he made his way to his room, his mind still half-distracted as he went through his programs in his head.

His thoughts were interrupted by the click-click of nails on the floor, followed by a wiggling body leaning against his legs. Yuuri smiled.

"Ah, Makkachin!" He leaned down and scratched her head, earning a tail-wag and a lick on his hand. "Did you eat yet?" Makkachin's tail wagged faster, and she pranced in front of him, nearly tripping him. Yuuri chuckled—just like her owner, she was enthusiastic about food. He glanced down the hallway, looking for the man. "Victor?"

The door to Victor's room was closed, and there was no response when Yuuri knocked on it. Makkachin looked between him and the door, and then down the hall expectantly. Eyebrows raised, Yuuri turned back towards the main room, Makkachin darting in front of him to lead the way.

Yuuri had almost forgotten what it was like to have a dog around, and the thought sent a pang of guilt through him. Vicchan had been his best friend, a constant, cheerful companion, always there to comfort Yuuri in his moments of doubt, there to share in his triumphs. Vicchan had been his best friend, calm and quiet, playful and sweet.

Yuuri missed him, and still regretted not being there when it mattered.

But now the real Victor was here, the one that Makkachin belonged to, that had inspired Yuuri in so many things, and he had to make the most out of the now. He owed that much, at least, to Vicchan.

Makkachin licked his hand again, bringing his attention back to present. He glanced around the main room and frowned. No Victor.

"Mom?"

Yuuri's mother looked up from her bookkeeping. "Yuuri?"

"Have you seen Victor?"

"Oh! He and Minako-san went out drinking again!"

"I see." Yuuri frowned and bit his lip. "Do you know if he fed Makkachin before he left?" Beside him, Makkachin wagged her tail at the mention of her name.

"No," his mom tapped her chin, "actually I remember now! He asked if we could feed her while he was out."

Yuuri pursed his lips and nodded. "Okay, Makkachin." He patted her head and crossed the room to Makkachin's bowl, filling it up and trying to avoid getting bodied by the dog in the process. Makkachin ate with as much glee as Victor, Yuuri mused.

And really, how was someone like Victor so brilliant a skater and yet so irresponsible when it came to his pet?

Yuuri shook his head. No, that wasn't right. He saw how much Victor cared for Makkachin, and if anything, it was a sign of trust that Victor left her in the care of the Katsuki family.

In the care of Yuuri.

Makkachin turned to Yuuri, finished, and let out an enthusiastic woof! Yuuri smiled. "Okay, okay. Walk time, I know." Makkachin bounced as Yuuri retrieved the leash and struggled to snap it on. "Hold still, Makkachin!" She let out a whine, but stilled long enough for him to get the leash on.

Yuuri liked walking Makkachin, like he'd liked walking Vicchan. It gave him some time alone in his head, with fresh air around him. He wondered if Victor was the same, if having a dog meant the same things that it did for Yuuri, wondered at the warm feelings in his own chest towards Victor. Wondered how things would change between them, since—Yuuri pressed his fingers to his lips, remembering the handful of kisses they'd shared.

If anything had changed, it was Yuuri's own determination. He would have to keep impressing Victor, surprising him, to keep him around, but also because he simply wanted to. Victor, who was always surprising him, even now, as his coach, as his—he hesitated to say lover, but there was something between them.

He wanted to.

Yuuri couldn't remember the last time he'd been so selfish. He also couldn't remember ever skating so well as he had been under Victor's gaze, or feeling so confident in himself.

Yuuri patted Makkachin's head absently and turned back to the inn.

Victor was still out when Yuuri was heading to bed, Makkachin whining at his heels until Yuuri patted the bed in invitation. She was like Victor in that way, too. Yuuri chuckled. They both wanted to sleep with Yuuri, though in Makkachin's defense, she just wanted someone to snuggle with. Victor had Makkachin, so he really had no excuse.

It was comforting, though, to have a warm, solid presence with him in bed, and Makkachin didn't mind the arm he slung over her, tucking her close to his chest. Her tail wagged happily and she licked his chin, and Yuuri fell asleep like that, like snuggling up with a favorite plush toy.

It was later that Victor's slurred voice woke him. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri roused and blinked at Victor's silhouette in his doorway. "Mm, Victor? What is it?" Makkachin raised her head from the other side of Yuuri.

"Ah, Makkachin! There you are."

Yuuri could feel the wag of her tail against the blanket, and he raised his arm to let her go. "Go on, Macchin," Yuuri mumbled. Makkachin cocked her head and shifted, but didn't move.

Victor took a step further into the room. "Makkachiiiin, come to bed!"

Makkachin whined, her tail wagging, but still didn't move, even with a nudge from Yuuri. After a moment, Yuuri gave up and snuggled back into his blankets. "She can stay here."

"Yuurriiiii! Not fair!" The pout was clear in Victor's voice. "Let me sleep with you, too! If you let Makkachin…"

Yuuri couldn't help the small snort of amusement at that. Victor acted so childish at times, he was learning. "Makkachin is different—hey! Victor!"

Victor let out a happy sound from his place sprawled on top of Yuuri and Makkachin. "Yuuri's bed is so comfortable."

Yuuri squirmed, suddenly wide awake. "It's—it's not comfortable for me when you're like that!" He pushed at Victor's shoulder. "Victor!" Yuuri huffed. "If you're going to stay, at least lay down like a normal person."

Victor let out an indistinct noise and flopped around, until he'd wedged himself on the other side of Makkachin, his back to the wall. Even without his glasses, Yuuri could tell that Victor was beaming at him. "Thank you, Yuuri."

Yuuri buried his face in the blanket in an attempt to hide the heat spreading across his cheeks. "Good night, Victor."

Victor's hand found Yuuri's, and he threaded their fingers together. "Good night, Yuuri." Victor drew Yuuri's hand to his lips for a kiss.

It was easy, to fall asleep like that, still relaxed and drowsy from before Victor's return, and his hand warm where it was clasped in Victor's. Yuuri had the fleeting thought that they should do it more often, but it was quickly shot down. After all, he didn't want Victor to get used to it. At least, that's what Yuuri told himself, to hide the truth.

Yuuri was afraid of getting used to it, but he let the thought fall away as he drifted off.


End file.
